The Secret
by columbiaroxsmysox
Summary: Elphaba reveals a secret to Galinda during a midnight game and angst ensues. Gelphie ElphabaGalinda One shot


DISCLAIMER: Wicked is in no way mine. It is copyright of Gregory Maguire and Stephen Shwartz and Winnie Holtzman and…well, I could go on and on.

((A/N: This is my first attempt at a Wicked fanfic, let alone a Gelphie, although I have had many plot bunnies in the past. I was just too lazy to write any of them. This is mostly musical verse, but has some elements of the book. I wrote this about a month or so ago, but it needed a hell of a lot of editing and I didn't edit it until today at midnight. Anyways, I was kind of in a depressy mood when I started to write this and I think it kind of shows. I stopped writing it halfway and took a break and the mood of the story changed a bit. ))

Elphaba sat in her and Galinda's Shiz dormroom, seemingly engulfed in her latest read, "The Life and Times of Ozma IV". Truth is she wasn't that interested in the book as she appeared to be. Galinda had gone out clubbing with Fiyero and the others at the Ozdust Ballroom and Elphaba was starting to question their relationship. Sure, they started out enemies, but a friendship as beautiful as a ruby red rose soon bloomed. In the middle of the night, Galinda would crawl over to Elphaba's bed and she would share secrets, while Elphaba listened. They gave each other nicknames, Elphie and Glin. But one day, Elphaba shared a dark secret during their midnight games, and everything seemed to fall apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elphie, I told you my secret. It's your turn now." Galinda said as she clutched her fluffy pink pillow in excitement. Elphaba had never told her her secrets; it was always her telling her own. But something in Elphaba's eyes told Galinda that maybe she _was_ hiding something and maybe, just maybe, she was going to tell her tonight. Elphaba stared at Galinda for a few moments, wondering if she should tell her about the unusual feelings that she had had towards her since they met.

"I- Wait, telling me that you like Fiyero is no secret. All of Shiz practically knows. Plus, you have been shamelessly flirting with him ever since you met." Elphaba said, quickly changing the subject. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this from her. Why does it have to be like this?_

"Please Elphie, I know you are hiding something. C'mon, is it really that bad?" Galinda said, inching closer to Elphaba and batting her eyelashes. Elphie felt her cheeks start to flush._ Sweet Lurlina, why does she have to be so attractive? _

"Do you really want to know?" Elphaba asked Galinda, a lump forming in her throat from nervousness.

"Uh-huh!" Galinda said, trying her best to conceal the excitement building inside of her. _Oh my gosh, this secret has to be so scandalicous considering how nervous she is! _

"I-I love you"

Galinda's eyes widened in surprise. _She, she what? _ There was a brief silence between the two but it was soon broken.

"Of course you love me, everyone does" Galinda let out a laugh laced with nervousness and confusion. _ I knew I shouldn't have told her. _

"We should get to bed, you never know when Horrible Morrible will do a late night inspection!" Galinda said, getting up and going to her bed.

"Night, Miss Elphaba" Galinda blew out the remaining lit candle on the night stand and Elphaba curled under the covers, wishing they would devour her and end the misery and confusion that she had created.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the days following the incident, Galinda started to go out with her friends more, leaving Elphaba alone until the early hours of the dew-ridden morning. Their nicknames became non-existant and were replaced by honorifics such as "Miss" and "Lady". She started sitting with Fiyero more often, since they were now dating, and Elphaba was too scared of approaching her to talk about it because she was always surrounded by a group of people.

A tear worked its way out of Elphaba's eye, covering the green skin it slid past with purple burns. She hardly ever cried because of her allergy to water, but the emotional pain she was feeling was almost too much to bear.

_Damn these cursed emotions, damn this life. _ Elphaba cried out in agony as more tears came, covering her skin in even more welts. Just as she thought she would collapse from pain, the door opened and Galinda, once seeing Elphaba's state, rushed to her side.

"Oh my Lurline, Elphie are you okay?" Elphaba smiled, despite the pain, at the pet name that Galinda had just used. Elphaba felt ashamed and embaressed that Galinda had to see her this way.

"I-I..." said Elphaba searching for an excuse when Galinda interjected

"Why were you crying?" Galinda pulled a hot pink hancherchief from her pocket and dabbed at the trails of the salty tears. Elphaba looked down at the floor, the pain was starting to subside.

"C'mon Elphaba, you can tell me. You're my friend, no, you're my best friend"

Elphaba looked up at Galinda and said quietly "I thought you had forgotten about me, because I told you that..." Elphaba trailed off blushing a darker green.

"I know. I had that same secret too." Galinda said shyly, and helped Elphaba out of the old wooden chair and into her blue canopy bed. Galinda kissed the recovering Elphie on the head and blew out the last of the candles as she climbed into bed. Galinda crawled closer to Elphaba and snuggled up against her putting her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Elphaba managed to utter out "Thank you, friend." but Galinda was already fast asleep.


End file.
